


Caretaker's Pet

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crush, Domestic, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finds himself the recipient of special treatment after starting his new job at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker's Pet

Neville's new apartments were warm and cosy, filled with overstuffed furniture and polite portraits. The bed was obscenely soft, the sheets always freshly laundered and the pillows plumped. If something needed fixing, it was seen to within the hour (he was puzzled to hear Professor Sinistra complain about some sort of waiting list Filch apparently had), and if he worked late, a lavish tray of dinner would appear outside his door.

That was why, although puzzled, he saw no reason to fuss about the fact that his laundry kept coming back with fewer pairs of drawers than he'd sent off.


End file.
